You and Them
by Neko1995
Summary: Just a mixture of Reader X Various. Request your favourite Character! Rating will change depending on the request!
1. The Man in the Library

Television Series: Supernatural, Suits, Criminal Minds, Sherlock etc

Anime: Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club etc

Games: Assassin's Creed etc

Pretty much anything you want guys! Just send in requests! Here one I wrote about Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except the plots in these stories… And you. Don't own you either)

**Warning:** The rating will change depending on what people request.

Pairing: You X Sam

Rated: T

* * *

You had worked in the same library for two years now. You knew all the regular people that came in. Hell. You even knew all the students came in and what course they were doing all thanks to the time of the year they came into the library. But when that tall (And I mean tall…) guy walked in you didn't have a clue. Yet you were desperate to find out. It wasn't everyday someone walked in and it made your heart miss a beat. You were so lost in you thoughts of who he might be you didn't hear him call you. It was only when he waved a hand in front your face that you came back from the land of fairies.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" You cheeks could have made a tomato look pink with the amount of blood that had flooded to them.

"I-I'm fine. W-what can I help you with?" This man was going to think you were an idiot with the amount of blushing you were doing.

"Do you have any books on Local Legends or Demonology?" This was the point you went into librarian mode.

"Local Legends range from books 154 to 185 and we keep the books on Demonology in the back because they upset the older customers."

"Wow. That's a lot of Local Legends. Do you believe in any of them?" As a matter of fact. You didn't. Legends were Legends. Simply made for storybooks and fairytales.

"No. I don't. Why?"

"Just wondered. Anything strange happen recently? To you or someone else?"

"No. Why all the questions?" You were staring to get annoyed with the man. It was like an interrogation.

"I just wondered."

"Yeah well if you carry on 'wondering' you'll be doing more." The man in question raised a brow.

"What will that be?" You couldn't help but get even more annoyed. You could feel yourself wanting to snap at the man and tell him where he could stuff his questions. But before you could tell him what for a new voice joined the fray.

"Hey! Sammy! Stop flirting and get your ass over here!" Now it was Sammy's time to blush.

"Dean! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!"

"If you **both** don't mind. This is a library and I have the right mind to kick you out." You know that you wanted your smile to sincere and genuine but the only way you could smile at the moment was in pride and portraying a little sarcasm. But you also smiled a little in embarrassment for the guy.

"So… Sammy? My name is (First Name) (Last Name) and I was _wondering_ if you would be so kind as to tell me why you want these books."

"First of all (First Name) (Last Name), it's Sam to you. And secondly I think there's something in this library that makes things go bump in the night."

"Oh really." In that sarcastic tone that you reserved for troublesome customers. "And what would go bump in the night here?"

"Why don't you come back tonight at about tenish and find out?"

"You are so on."

* * *

You looked at your watch. 10:02. He should be here soon. And if right on cue you heard the low growl of a classic car approaching. When you looked up to the sound you came face to face with a '67 classic Chevy Impala.

"Whoa! How did you get a car like that? I mean. It's not everyday you get to come this close to a '67 Chevy Impala…" You trailed off your sentence in an embarrassed state as both guys from the library stared at you.

"You picked a good one Sammy." The shorter one literally thrust his hand at you. "Hey there Cutie. The name's Dean. And Sammy here." He patted said man on the shoulder. "Is my baby brother, so if you hurt him then you'll have me to answer to." His smile then became full of serenity and teeth. You looked to Sam who had pink cheeks.

"And are we going to stand here all night or are you going to prove to me that the library I have been working in for the last two years is haunted?" This seemed to perk Sam out of his mood and cause him to obtain a smile. Quoting you from earlier he replied with.

"You are so on."

* * *

"What on earth is that thing!" You were currently hiding in a room with salt. Yes salt. Lining the windows and doors.

"That Cutie Pie was a ghost." You started to laugh hysterically.

"Yes. A ghost because they exist!"

"I told you Sam it wasn't your best move to bring a date." The door flew open causing salt to fly everywhere. The ghost appeared human for a split second before it flashed right in front of your face.

"(N-name)?" Your face held a blank look. Then it dawned on you. You knew the man in front of you. You knew him so well that it brought tears to your eyes to see him this way. You began to sob a little.

"M-Mr Black? Oh god it is…" You felt tears flow over and drip down your face. "Mr Black. Why are you here?"

"My precious… My gem… My heart…"

"The library is fine sir. Your wife has thrown herself in to working on it."

"My dear Sybil. Tell her."

"I will." Sam stepped forward.

"Sir. May I?"

"Yeah you can marry her. I am her legal guardian. You have permission. I'm glad. Both my angels found their way…" The man started to fade.

"Goodbye Daddy." The man smiled and vanished.

* * *

After the whole fiasco the three of you were walking out of the library. The same library that you had worked in for two years and didn't even know it was haunted.

"I take it this is the moment in all films and TV shows that I reveal my dramatic past. Well all you need to know is that my parents and I were in a car crash. I survived but they died on impact. Then Mr Black and Mrs Black took me in. Raised me. Gave me a home. Their only hope was that I found happiness. I guess Mr Black thought I had."

"It was a good thing as well. He moved on himself. No need to salt and burn his bones."

"He was cremated…" The look Dean gave you was a mixed between: 'What?' and 'No way in hell.'

"Doesn't matter now. Come on (Name). Let's get you home." The three of you climbed into the Impala, which immediately gave you a smile. It took you twenty minutes to walk and only ten minutes to drive to your home. But before you could get close some police pulled the car over.

"Sorry but a girl has gone missing and-" The police officer looked at you. "(Name!)" He pulled his talkie to his mouth. "We found her. Yeah. In a car with some men. I know how that sounds." He grinned at you. "Yeah the lucky lady got two." You could feel your cheeks burning. You got out of the car and started to walk to your house. You calmed Mrs Black down and she told some of the officers to leave. The one that had found you in the Impala walked forward.

"And suggest Mr Rogers you find a new library to have affairs in. Because as far as I'm concerned that little speech of yours wasn't needed." You walked Mrs Black and yourself in. Still thinking of Sam you went to bed. Not letting the thought of him gone upsetting you. They had told you their story. You managed to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning found you in a dishevel state. The make-up you had forgotten to wash off was smudged all over your face and pillow. Your (Hair Colour) hair was now sporting a nice bed-head style if you say so yourself. But even as you went along with your daily routine you couldn't help but wonder about Sam. You had asked yourself if he would like it if you put your hair up. In a ponytail. A bun. Maybe if you plaited it… But what kind of plait? French? Fishtail? You didn't get fancy with your hair. A simple low ponytail was what you decided on. You put on that new summer dress you hadn't had a reason to wear yet. Light make-up. And you were ready. You started your walk. About fifteen minutes into your journey you heard a growl of an engine. Turning you head to the sound you saw something that deflated you. It was simply one of the roadwork machines. Your heart hurt a little and your eyes stung. You began to pick up the pace until you bumped into someone. You quickly mumbled an apology.

"Sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going…"

It's okay (Name). I'll forgive you just this once." You knew that voice. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. He had left. He was gone. Still. You didn't believe in ghosts yet they were real. Maybe miracles were too. You took the chance. You looked up.

"Sam!" You brought your arms to wrap his neck and pulled him into a hug. "I thought you were gone…"

"Sorry but you won't get rid of me that easily." He chuckled and you felt his chest vibrate with it. "(Name)-" You cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Sam. Shut up and kiss me."

So he did…


	2. The Agent and You

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except the plots in these stories… And you. Don't own you either)

**Warning:** The rating will change depending on what people request.

Pairing: You X Spencer Reid

I haven't seen that many episodes so I'm using the team that I know the most. In this case it's Hotch, Gideon, Elle, Morgan and of course, Reid.

Rated: T

* * *

The day you met Dr Spencer Reid was the day you found out your sister had been murdered. The moment he told you, your (Eye Colour) eyes had watered up and your heart had shattered.

You were fresh out of college. Being the smart one of three you had just finished getting your third degree. You had majored in Biology, Physiology and the final one was Chemistry. Your dreams of becoming a doctor were getting closer and closer. Yet the day he and his friend turned up on your doorstep had broken that dream.

You invited the people who had worked on the case to the funeral. It was a small affair due to the lack of family and the fact that you didn't know any of your sister's friends. You openly wept. You felt the tears stream down your face. You also felt a hand hover awkwardly over your shoulder… The presence of it faded and you had never felt so lonely in your life. Even your older brother never showed up. It was just you. The agents. And her kids and husband. Oh god… The kids… The two little girls that your sister had left behind. They would have to grow up without their mother. Poor girls.

You didn't weep for the loss of your sister. You wept for her sadness she would surely feel. You wept for her children and husband. And finally. You wept for yourself. You selfishly wept just to make you feel something other than numbness.

* * *

You had a major career change in the last year. You went from doctor to detective. Passed all the courses and exam with flying colours of course. It had nothing to do with your sister's murderer. They had caught him. You did it so you could try and stop other families from feeling this way. You still felt the numbness that had swallowed you whole. Like jumping into a pool when you first get there. The coldness that surrounds you. It felt like this. Except you would be dragged deeper and deeper. Further under the surface each day. You felt you had betrayed your sister and this was the only way to redemption. You tried to forget everything when working on a case.

You would forgo emotions. Only using them when the time came. For example, the time you had to break the news to Ms Bayer that her husband was in a car crash. The very one that was caused by the robber you were chasing. He and Mr Bayer were the only victims. Both had died on impact. Crime rates had dropped since you had joined the force. You prided yourself on that. So when a murder left some of the other detectives out if their depth you tried to step in. Tried being the key word. They wouldn't let you take over, as it was the same circumstance as your sister's murder.

When you tried to tell them that you could do it they ignored you. They said your emotions would get in the way and would hinder the case. This was the last straw. You handed over you badge and gun.

"Catch me if you can."

You left without another word. They knew you would do this, yet they made no move to stop you from leaving. Before you could open the door yourself and group of FBI agents stepped through and almost made you topple over.

"Watch it!" You hissed. They looked familiar but you couldn't put names to faces so you stormed out of the police station and towards your home. You let the moment lie for the rest of the day and night. Come morning you would take matters into your own hands.

* * *

Your alarm woke you at 7:15 in the morning. You didn't have to go to work as you handed in your badge. So you got up slowly taking your time. You made yourself pancakes, using your sister's recipe.

You left your house at 8:00 and drove to the freshest crime scene. No one was in sight yet the door was slightly ajar. You pulled your Colt M1911 from the holster. You counted to five in your head. You kick the door open the rest of the way and pressed you back against it while holding your gun in front of you.

"Freeze!" The man in front you dropped the folder he was holding and he held his hands up. "Turn to face me! Slowly!" You learnt the hard way to say exactly what you meant. You made the mistake on your first day. You shouted at a suspect to turn around. You didn't specify a speed so the man turned quickly and shot you. Lucky he had bad aim and the bullet grazed your arm. You caught him in the end but had obtained an unnecessary wound.

Back to the matter at hand… The man you were currently holding a gun to turned slowly and faced you. He was one of the agents that had pushed past you the day before.

"You… You're one of them."

"O-one o-of who?" You put your gun back into its holster.

"An agent." His eyes widened.

"You're that detective we were warned about…" So they knew.

"Yeah. Now you know that. What are you going to do about it?"

"He'll properly do nothing. I on the other hand." A new voice came and broke the eye contact you had with the first agent. You turned to see other man holding a gun.

"Whoa!" You looked him right in the eye.

"Detective (Last Name) you are under arrest for trespassing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may harm your defence.

* * *

Hotch, Gideon and Elle were reviewing briefs and trying to find a link in the victimology when they heard a commotion. You were trying to make as much noise as possible to disrupt workflow as you were dragged by your arms to an interrogation room. You were handcuffed and manhandled. Now you knew how the criminals you caught felt… You were pushed into the single chair that was located in the room.

"Watch it! I bruise like a peach!" You yelled at the man that had pretty much threw you in the chair.

"Careful Sunshine. You may harm your defence."

"Morgan. I don't think you should anger her…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well. Some of the other officers seem to be either cowering or fleeing…" Morgan turned to look at Reid who was standing by the open door.

"Come again." He glanced to you and turned to walk to the door. He looked out into the office and true to what Reid said, people were either leaving the building or trying to put as many objects between the interrogation room door and them. You started to laugh hysterically. The other officers knew your back-story. They also knew of the occasional meltdowns you sometime had. Ones where you would get really angry and threw things around and generally tore things up, then get you would feel really guilty and felt bad so you would cry for some stupid reason and wouldn't stop crying for a good hour or two. Then there were the ones where you would laugh hysterically and became really bitter. There was one thing that no one knew. Not even your shrink knew this little secret.

You still had the nightmare…

* * *

Every time you had this nightmare it would replay the moment they let you see your sister. In the nightmare you would walk to the slab that your sister laid upon. You would gingerly try to stroke her hair like she did for you when you were sick or upset. Yet even before you got close she would sit up and smile. Blood would flow form her mouth and sometimes she would cry tears of blood, she would always say the same thing.

"_Why couldn't you protect me? Why didn't you try harder?_" Her voice. It was like yesterday since she had last spoke to you. You could hear her everywhere. At crime scenes, while you were shopping, even when you tried to settle down with someone you could hear her list off all the bad qualities the man had. You couldn't bear it anymore so you kept yourself to yourself. Now it was only when you spoke to the other offices or in your dream that you heard her.

* * *

Your laughs became louder and more maniacal.

"She's gone! They're all gone! And there's not a damn thing any of us can do!" Gideon walked into the room and looked at you in pity. You saw this and began to laugh. "Don't look at me in pity. I don't deserve it…"

"And why do you think you don't deserve pity?"

"Don't do that. You're a profiler. Mr Jason Gideon. The famous profiler. So don't start profiling me."

"I've already profiled you. The first time we met. I had you profiled and all figured out."

"Wow. That was fast. Just a quick glace? You're as good as they say…" Gideon smirked and walked away; it was like he knew something…

"Start talking Sunshine. Tell us why you drew a gun on Pretty Boy here."

"Well he was at a crime scene. So… Yeah. That's why."

"Okay. But why were you at the crime scene Detective. You handed in your badge." You explained everything you went as far as to tell them about your sister. Not the whole funeral thing. Just that she was murdered in this same way. Hotch appeared at the doorway.

"I thought you looked familiar. We solved your sister's case. We're sorry." You looked at him in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry. But none of you look familiar to me."

"Understandable. You didn't speak to us much. You also became quite distant."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"But I forgot the people who made me the person I am now. A detective. I'm hoping to be one of you guys soon." The youngest man in the room, which would have been Reid, turned to look at you.

"Why? Why the sudden change? You wanted to be a doctor. A medical professional! Why!"

"Reid." Morgan held his arm in front of Reid as he slowly advanced forward with his rant. You looked at him and let out a short, clipped laugh.

"Why? To try and stop monsters. I want to redeem myself. It was my fault my sister died that day. I will stop whoever tries to bring sadness to a family." The three men looked to you. Hotch smiled his small smile.

"Want to help us?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

You found a link between the victims easily as you knew most of the women who had been murdered. They all had (Hair Colour) and (Eye Colour). You were a perfect match. You had offered to be bait. But you were declined that chance as they didn't know when or where he got his victims. You all were talking and discussing things when a low level officer ran in.

"There's another body."

You all looked at each other. At the speed of light you all practically ran to the cars.

You, Morgan and Gideon were in one car. Hotch, Elle and Reid in the other. You climb into the driving seat and turned to the passengers in the car.

"Buckle up." Morgan looked at you with confusion written all other his face.

"You know how to drive right?"

"Push a pedal, steer and change gear every so often. How hard can it be?" With this you pulled away. Speeding. When you turned corners you were going so fast that Gideon and Morgan were thrown into the side of the car. You three were the first ones there. Which in a sense was a no brainer as you broke the speed limit. Gideon and Morgan got out of the car looking visibly shaken and stood on shaky legs. You ran to the door and asked the officer where the body was.

"Sorry, ma'am. No reporters or members of the public." You gave what had to be your best poker face.

"Shut up dumbass. It's me Detective (Last Name). You should know me Steven. After all… I stopped your son from getting that prison sentence last year." Steven looked at you with slight fear. You smiled. "Now. Where is the body?"

"Upstairs. Third door. Left." You smiled sweetly.

"Was that so hard?" With that you ran to the crime scene.

You went into what you would call Batman Mode. Or Sherlock mode depending on how you were feeling and noticing. But this time it had to be Sherlock mode, as you needed your medical expertise with you. The officers in the room looked at you. They all knew you. You laughed a little to yourself.

"Just call me Dr Watson." You winked and some of them rolled their eyes while some sighed and left the room. You walked slowly to the body in a way that looked like you were a lioness stalking her prey. Morgan and Gideon walked in. Morgan was the first to react.

"What. Are. You. Doing." You gave him a quick glace.

"Trying to walk like the unsub. I could see from the door that see was struck from behind."

"You're a detective. How could you know that?"

"I wasn't always a detective." Gideon gave a chuckle.

"No. (First Name) here was finishing her last semester as a med student when her sister was killed. We talked through letters, for a while. She kept up her dream for a good year or so but the call to be a detective got too strong." He turned to look you in the eye. "You would have made a good doctor as well."

You smiled shyly. Then turned back to examine the body. You could tell by the body that whoever was doing this was a copycat. Even if the other guy was rotting away on Death Row wasn't a big enough clue.

"Copycat. The original was careful. This guy wasn't. He tied the rope too tightly and he gripped the woman's arm too tightly as well. He left fingerprints on this one. I'll have to look at the other bodies to see if there were fingerprints on the others too. You carefully looked at the woman's hands. That was new.

"There's a tattoo here."

* * *

You stood at the board wondering why that tattoo looked so familiar. You stood there for what seemed like hours. It properly had been.

Reid was walking through the cubicles to the conference room they were set up in. Before he walked through the door he spotted you standing there staring at the board. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Shouldn't you be at home with someone?" He winced internally.

You jumped when someone suddenly spoke to you. It was Reid. You smiled at him.

"There's no one at home for me to go to. I mostly sleep here anyway. But I guess you profilers already knew that." You chuckled softly. "You read people for a living. And you've properly searched my house." You were right. They had.

"We did. It was so clean. Like no one lived there. It was pretty much empty. No pictures. Not even personal things like ordainments. It was just furniture. Only things that needed to be there for someone to live. But even though you have things you can use to live and survive. Why live here? In the station."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time…"

"When my sister died I moved in the house she owned because her husband couldn't keep up with the payments. My parents left us a lot of money when they passed away me and my sister stayed close but our brother moved as far as he could as fast as he could. He didn't even turn up for the funeral. My sister loved family. She loved being the stay at home trophy wife… I couldn't do it. I loved her but I avoided family like the plague. When she had the twins I couldn't help but visit more often. I loved them. They had my sister's eyes. Her hair. Her everything. They then became her world. She no longer had time for me. But you know what? I treated them like they were royalty. But at her funeral they changed. One for, to be honest, the better, but her sister… Well, she didn't exactly take a turn for the worse she just blamed herself for not noticing something was wrong. But nowadays you wouldn't believe they were twins." Reid looked at you. "I saw them the other day… They." You started to cry lightly. "They were so much older than I remembered… They looked even more like her." You started to cry harder. Soon you felt the hand over your shoulder again. You were reminded of the funeral.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"You did the same thing at the funeral…" He looked at you in confusion.

"I did?"

"Yeah. Let's do something different." He blushed. You laughed loudly and pulled him into a hug. You pulled back to see he was still blushing. "You my friend have a dirty mind." You both looked at each other. Then you both started to laugh. You hadn't laughed like that in years.

"What about you Reid? Don't you have anyone?" He chuckled sadly to himself.

"Who would want someone like me?" You grabbed his shoulders as he tried to turn away.

"You listen here Spencer Reid. You are perfect and if anybody tells you otherwise then they are wrong. They're just jealous. You are absolutely perfect!" He looked at you with wide eyes. You looked back your best 'I think I know where this is going should I do it or should I back off now' face. You faintly heard your sister's voice. She was getting louder. But instead of telling you about his flaws she was simply yelling.

"_KISS HIM! DO IT!_" So you did. You both pulled away slowly afterwards. You open your eyes only to see pools of cinnamon. You panicked.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." With that you ran out of the building and didn't stop until you were in your house. You tried to get more air into your lungs as you breathed heavily. If you thought that was scary then you should have waited until the next day to make the final call. Because compared to tomorrow? That was a sodding walk in the park…

* * *

Hotch walked into the conference room. You all were seated and ready.

"We've given the police a profile, yet no-one has seen or heard of a guy like it. Have we got it wrong?" You spoke up.

"You said it yourself Hotch. He's too good. He knows our next move before we even do. Why don't we bait him? We know the place, yet because of how busy it is we can't get him. That's why I should be bait." Reid stood suddenly.

"No. No way. What if we don't get there in time or he kills you on the spot?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well it's one I'm not!" The room went deadly silent. You looked at Spencer in shock. Everyone looked at him in shock to be honest. You recovered quickly.

"Well it's my life. And you, Dr Reid don't have a damn say in what I do." You turned to Hotch. "I'll do it.

* * *

You and Elle were dressed up to go clubbing. Morgan was dressed as a bouncer, Hotch was dressed up in a chauffeur, Gideon was left in the security box watching the tiny screen that showed whatever the cameras saw and Reid was the bartender. Surprising the others and you when he pulled of the tricks when mixing cocktails. But to be fair the kid did grow up in Vegas… You and Elle pass Morgan while you winked at him. He chuckled and went back to working the door. He was on the look out for anyone shifty. You had found the unsub but he had no last known address so the next best thing was to lure him out. If he even came close to the club, Morgan was to arrest him. You and Elle were dancing. Both of you were enjoying yourselves. You hadn't had this much fun in a while. You and Elle was singing and dancing along to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen when a man came over to you.

"Hey. How about me and you get a drink?" You looked Elle in the eye, who gave you a slight nod.

"Okay." You smiled. You both walked to the bar and waited. Reid finally saw you and smiled but as soon as he laid eyes on the man you were with his smile dropped. That was the guy.

* * *

The man you were with was the unsub. The only ones who didn't know were you and Elle. You didn't know so you didn't react subconsciously when and if you saw him. But Reid knew. And inside? He was panicking… He had to tell you somehow. Wait… The man put something in your drink while you weren't looking. Reid rushed about making you a new one and managed to swap it with the drugged one while both of you weren't looking. You turned back, and stared at it before deciding it was safe. The man smiled as you drank. It was like he knew something… He whispered something repulsive in your ear. You tried to decline nicely but he wasn't happy about that. He backhanded you across the face yet before any one could react you went into ninja mode. You knew those karate lessons would come in handy one day. You blocked his next slap. You aimed for the neck and chest. You managed to catch off guard and caught him dead centre in his chest. He spluttered a bit and you kicked the side of his head to knock him out. You were breathing heavily when Morgan, Gideon and Reid appeared at your side. You looked around for Elle. You couldn't see her so you rang Hotch. As soon as you heard the phone being picked up you started to talk.

"Elle's gone. I can't see her." You started to panic a little. What happened if the unsub took her instead? You would never forgive yourself. Just before you could panic more, Hotch's voice came through the speaker.

"She's fine. She came outside to let Morgan know that you were with someone. She's with me now." You sighed with relief. You laughed a little.

"Tell her she gave me a heart attack. She shouldn't worry someone like me." Hotch chuckled and hung up. You turned to see Reid running towards you.

"(First Name)! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Reid."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

"T-that… That's good." You could hear your sister again.

"_Kiss him again and marry the guy. He's perfect for you Baby Girl._" You slowly closed the gap between you and Reid. He began to blush. You slowly pulled on his waistcoat uniform to bring your lips together in a passionate kiss. You both smiled into it and it intensified. Morgan cleared his throat and you both turned to look at him. Of course by this point both of you were blushing quite harshly.

"Okay Lovebirds we've got it here. Go have a real date." He winked and walked away. You looked at your phone. Then to Reid.

"Well. It's 9:30pm. We're both in a way dressed up. How about pizza? I know this great place." Reid smiled. Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

**Epilogue!**

* * *

"Andrea! Your breakfast is ready!" You and Spencer had settled down and had four kids. You had the house with the white picket fence. The minivan was parked out front. Spencer was currently in California solving a third degree murder. Doesn't sound very grand but considering all the doors and windows were locked from the inside and it was clear it wasn't a suicide. Well. That was a whole new ball game.

The phone started to ring.

"Callum! Could you get that please?" You heard your son pick up the phone.

"What do you want?" You mouthed at him to be polite but he turned at the last minute.

"Dad? Dad! How's it going? What are doing? What's happened? Is it a puzzle? Can I help?" You could just tell where he was going to end up doing when he was older... It was clear as day. You called to your youngest.

"Daisy! If you and Andrea are done with hair and make-up could you at least have some food before you go?" You heard confirmation from your two girls. They ran down the stairs and grab a bit of toast you had left in the toaster. Daisy then ran out of the door with toast hanging from her mouth. She went to school on her skateboard. Yeah. Hair and light make-up was still important to her. You sighed. A car horn was heard from outside.

"Ben! Carpool!" Your eldest boy was already in the police force choosing to stay home and watch over you all. It was sweet really. Andrea plonked herself down at the table and stole a bit of your toast

"You know if I wasn't your mother and loved you I would not have hesitated to take that bit of toast from you by force."

"Well it's a good job you are and do then." You laughed. Then remembered.

"Callum! Phone. Andrea. You have school. I'm sure your father will call later." You heard a groan and saw from the corner of your eye Callum giving the phone to Andrea. You then proceeded to walk to the front door to see Callum's friend stop at the end of your drive.

"My, My Mrs Reid. You look as lovely as ever

"Still married Gabe

"I'm sure Mr Reid would understand! After all... Our love for each is undeniable!"

"Get you and Callum to school on time and I'll think about it Gabe!"

"Done and done Mrs Reid! Hurry up Cal!" Callum emerged from the back gate with his bike. You smiled.

"Bye boys! Be safe!" They waved to you as they left. You entered your home and took the phone from Andrea.

"Miss me?"

"Twenty four, seven. You're not leaving me for Gabe are you? I don't think I could handle it." You both laughed at that little joke."

"Staying safe?"

"Of course."

"Love you"

"Love you more" You giggled with a smile like a school girl talking to your first crush. This always happened if Spencer wasn't there. He would phone every chance he'd get. And you would answer regardless. After all. He was he who caught you the first time you had ever fell. And he'd do it again in a heartbeat. You talked some more before he had to hang up. You turned to your eldest child.

"If you ever find a man like your father. Keep him on a leash. Because if you miss the first chance. The likelihood of you ever getting a second one is slim." She smiled.

"If I ever found a man like dad. Well. That would be a fairytale." You laughed softly.

"Fairytales can happen. I'm living one now..."


	3. The Doctor

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except the plots in these stories… And you. Don't own you either)

**Warning:** The rating will change depending on what people request.

Pairing: You X The Doctor

Rated: K

Short and Sweet because I couldn't think of anything to write... :( I had writer's block...

* * *

You were looking at the stars again. They were beautiful. Even if they were roughly 93 billion light years away. Give or take a few. You sighed. The stars seemed to make you smile no matter what had happened that day. The day you felt your world crumble beneath your feet.

You were five when on your first holiday. It was also the first time you met The Doctor. You believed every word he said about the stars. You believed every word he said about the planets and the people who habituated them. You were full of wonder and admiration for the man. Well you were five so he was just cool. He described in great detail his adventures and you latched onto every word he said. You were scared to lose something that sounded so valuable. The way his eyes would seem to sparkle when he told you everything. You wanted to see everything this man had. You shared your worries and secrets with this man. You trusted him. He was the only person that seemed to listen to you.

* * *

You thought back to that moment. You were now about 25. Running through the corridors of a museum. A priceless artefact tucked into your satchel. You didn't go to school. You moved from place to place and it had affected your schoolwork greatly. You took to the only thing you seemed good at. Burglary. You had managed to get a spot in a gang in Brooklyn, you took things, they paid you, you left, that way you never got involved with the other things they would do. You left them alone and they left you alone. It was a mutual agreement.

It was your last job for that group when you saw him again. He hadn't changed. He hadn't even aged a day. That didn't surprise you as much as it should. The man had always had a different air about him. He never took what seemed to be rightly his. Like pride and respect. He never demanded it or cared whether he had it or not. You were just about to leave when you heard the sound of the TARDIS appear behind you. You smiled as you turned to face the doors.

"Back already?"

The man coming out of the TARDIS looked different to the Doctor you knew. Maybe he changed. But it wasn't until two more people stepped out of the TARDIS that you knew. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Doctor? Where are we? Oh. There's someone there…" The red-haired girl started to make up some excuses about how they were there the whole time and whatever. She wasn't important. Nor was the man she was whispering harshly to.

"Doctor. It's been a while."

"I'm sorry. Have we met?"

You smiled to yourself. Of course he'd forget. He had planets to visit, people's lives to save. He wouldn't remember a little five-year-old girl who looked to him as some kind of hero.

"Yes. Actually, a few years back. I know you have all of time to visit and new names to remember but it would be nice if you'd at least looked like you remembered me."

"There she is. That's the (First Name) (Second Name) I know. Blimey. It has been a while. Parents still together? You said you were worried about them separating…"

"They separated, yes. But my mother left me with my father and broke all contact with us and my father passed away a year ago. If that answers your question."

"Ah. Terribly sorry."

"Not your fault. I don't know why people say that. Sorry. Even if they haven't done a thing. But enough about useless objects and sayings and whatnot. What about you? Where oh where has the Doctor been now? Off saving a planet from imamate destruction? Oh no! I know. You've been saving a planet's race from becoming extinct. No wait. You were battling with one of the enemies that plague the earth!" You didn't realise that your eyes were starting to tear up or that your voice was getting louder.

"(Name)…" The Doctor walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you. He always knew what you needed.

And right now you needed him…


	4. Your Muscular Guardian Angel Part One

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except the plots in these stories… And you. Don't own you either)

**Warning:** The rating will change depending on what people request.

Pairing: You X Derek Morgan

Rated: T

* * *

_-Present Time-_

Five years. It had been five years since you had joined the BAU. You had happy memories. Sad memories. And memories you wished you never had. At this point you were debating whether or not this was a bad one or a blessing in disguise.

You were currently tied to a chair with the unsub pacing around the room talking on a mobile. There were cameras placed all around you and the screens were in view of the unsub. Any movement would notify him and he would turn and would stare at you until he was satisfied that you hadn't moved a muscle or had tried to signal to your team. Yeah. That was another factor that had you debating the situation at hand. The team could also see you. Although they could see you, no specific details on your whereabouts could be seen. It was like you were in a blacked out room. The only light source was the light that was swaying above you. The only thing you could do was think. And you decided to think of the past five years in the BAU…

_-Flashback!- Four Years Ago… (Be prepared. This is a long one.)_

You had just joined the BAU about ten months ago. And you were still a rookie. They also didn't trust you as they did with each other. You remembered the first time you had asked about any of the others. If they weren't going to tell you anything… You were going to find out yourself. So you contacted the only person who you knew would know. Which also included doing the only thing you hadn't done yet…

You rang the Technical Analyst.

"Office of supreme awesomeness and all knowing." The quirky girl answered the phone with different phases. They always made you a little happier no matter what had happened that day. The woman that was full of colour and all things sweet just oozed goodness and heart. But then again, there were moments when you were scared of her. You could hear the colour over the phone, laptop or however else you contacted her with. You smiled before you continued.

"M-miss Penelope? Could you do me a favour?"

"Ah, Sweetie? It's Garcia, any cute animal or anything that sounds cute that you can think of, but yes I can you a favour. But it might cost you depending on what it is."

"R-right. Garcia. Sorry. Um… I know the BAU is like your family-" Garcia interrupted you.

"Is."

"I'm sorry?"

"The BAU is my family."

"Again. My apologies. But do you think you could tell some basic things about them? I'm not spying or trying to worm my way in but you guys have a strong bond that I find impossible to join with… I feel left out a little. I just want a few things, for example, what do they like? So I know what to talk about and what food they might like to go out for, and I'm rambling aren't I…"

"Ducky-"

"Please don't call me that name Garcia. No offence but only certain people can call me that."

"Sorry, Sweet pea. I'll email you a list. How's that?"

"That would be my perfect Christmas present."

"Well it's a good thing I'm also Santa's little Helper!"

"Thank you Garcia. Just please don't tell the others."

"Sure thing Penguin!"

"You weren't kidding about the animals… Bye for now Garcia." You hung up just in time as Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid entered the bullring.

"Morning." Reid was talking, well rambling, to Morgan about something when you said morning to them. Reid gave a glance and a very quick wave while Morgan just ignored you. You sighed. They still barely spoke to you. You saw your boss, Aaron Hotchner, come through the bullpen. He greeted Morgan and Reid and continued walking to his office. You spoke up to him,

"Good morning Sir. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you." He brushed passed you and shut the door to his office. You sat at your desk, and muttered to yourself.

"And I'm great, thanks for asking."

You sighed and looked at the picture you kept on your desk. It was you and your mother outside your old home in England before she passed away. You gave it a sad smile then placed it face down on the desk. Just so you didn't have to look into your mother's eye. Granted it was a picture. But you still couldn't look her in the eyes when you were upset. She always saw right through you. Like you were an open book. You rested your head in your hands. Several seconds later your phone bleeped. You looked at it. An email? Garcia. You could hug the life out of her! She was your new hero. You opened the email. Everything you needed to know about your team was at your fingertips. After today, as long as there were no cases, you would ask the team to go for a couple of drinks. According to the information Garcia sent you they liked going for drinks on some days. Especially after a difficult case.

''

The day was slow. There wasn't a case, as JJ couldn't find one that may have needed the team's help. You gave yourself a quick pep talk and stood to talk to the others but as you looked up you saw that the bullring was empty. You sighed. So much for drinks.

You went to see if Garcia was still in her room.

"Gar-" You didn't even have to finish her name. She was gone. You closed the door and returned to your desk collect your things. You were so close. Next time. You made a promise to yourself. Next time, you were going to go for drinks. And you were going to talk and everyone was going to have a good time. You sighed for the hundredth time that day.

You walked towards your favourite bar. It was the first place that you had come across when you first moved to Quantico. It served some pretty good food. And the Bartender filled your mother's shoes. But even if she did fill the shoes she didn't replace her. You sat at the bar when she walked over.

"Hey there Ducky." Ah. Sweet Alison. She was always lively and full of energy. And that's saying a lot for a fifty year old.

"Hey Alison. Just give me a bottle of whiskey and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Nope. Not until you tell me why you're trying to drink yourself into a hospital. This is the forth bottle this month. (Name), you're like a daughter to me. So tell Mama Bear what's up."

"My team still don't trust me and are barely talking to me… It sucks." You both heard loud laughter coming from the corner of the bar. You turned to look. Damn.

"That them?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Sherlock, Alison." You got a smack to the back of your head. You turned back to Alison.

"Ow." Even though you showed little emotion to the pain. "That hurt."

"Stop your whingeing. It didn't and I know it. And don't get smart with me or I'll have you cleaning every inch of this place with a toothbrush. Hell, I might even get you to clean my house as well."

"Thanks, Mum."

"No problem. But if that's them why don't you go over?"

"That would be a little weird. Just all of a sudden 'Hey guys! What's up? How weird. I just suddenly turned up! Mind if I join you?' No. I refuse to do that." Alison sighed. At least it wasn't you. "Anyway I've been sitting here for half an hour. Where's my bottle of whiskey? Now that's what I call bad service." Alison gave you a smack to the side of your head and said something to you that would have made a sailor blush. You couldn't help but comment. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth? Christ." Alison slammed the bottle on the bar. It had to be louder than thunder.

"Here you are Ducky." Alison looked up and saw the team looking over. You, having ducked down from the rest of the people at the bar, didn't realise. You took the bottle while leaving a fifty on the bar.

"See you tomorrow. Mum." Alison laughed, while you walked to the door.

"Bye Ducky. Don't forget. Dinner tomorrow, my place. Bring whatever's left of that whiskey." You raised a hand in acknowledgement. You got about maybe an inch or two from the door when you heard Garcia.

"Hey (Name)! Join us!" Your eyes widened when you saw everyone at the table. Hell even JJ had turned up and you knew she had a child.

"I-I…" Garcia's smile dropped a little. Almost barely noticeable but you saw it. She looked to your hands and saw the bottle.

"You going somewhere?" You frowned a little.

"Wha-?" You glanced to your hands when she gestured. You nodded slowly. "Visiting family." Garcia smiled sadly. She knew that your parents were separated. She knew your mum had passed away. She knew that you only had a sister who was living in England with her husband and her three kids. She knew that hadn't spoken to your father since he left you. Which was over twenty-five years ago. You didn't even know where he was. You were only just beginning to speak to your sister after ten years. (Sister's Name) had taken it quite hard when you decided to move to America to fill the position that had been offered to you… Yeah. She went a little over board when searching you.

"Yeah. M-my brother. He's… He's having a child…" The rest of the team smiled and Morgan finally said something to you.

"Congratulations. I bet you'll be one hell of an aunt." You smiled weakly.

"Thank you." You left the bar after that and went home. Wondering why you never took up the offer.

_-Present Time-_

The unsub pulled his fist back and punched you across the left side of face. You went with the momentum it brought and fell to the ground. While tied to the chair it was more painful then it had to be.

"Where's the rest of them? Where's the other whores?" You coughed up a little blood on to the ground.

"Ich verstehe Sie nicht!" (I don't understand you!) You kept up your cover. A German prostitute called Imelda. You had managed you make yourself cry and act terrified. But to be honest, you didn't feel like crying. You didn't feel terrified. And that's what had helped to get the tears and the feeling. You didn't know how. Maybe it was because you were scared of being abnormal…

"I don't know what you are saying but you better tell me where the others are! Or I'll have your head on a sliver platter!" You made yourself cry more. You knew the address. You had memorised the maps. You knew all the turns, the lights, and the road works. You knew the town like the back of your hand. Well you had to. You had first moved to Cleveland, before you joined the BAU and moved to Quantico. You had lived there for five years. It was a small place. But it was home, even for a short while. You thought of a plan. You hoped to god that they caught on…

"Treten Sie aus der Polizeistation. Biegen Sie links ab. Fahren Sie geradeaus für drei Blöcke. Biegen Sie rechts ab und dann die nächste links. Fahren Sie geradeaus weitere drei Blöcke. Sie sollten zu einem Dienst Straße kommen. Folgen Sie ihm. Ich bin im Keller." The unsub kicked you in the stomach. You tried to curl in on yourself naturally in defence. You didn't feel it. You didn't really feel pain. You had an abnormally high tolerance to it.

Prentiss and Reid heard what you had said in German. Reid looked to Prentiss. And spoke up.

"Did she tell us where to go in German?" Prentiss asked Garcia to send that one bit to her. The tape played back. Prentiss played some bits a couple times through but had worked out the message. Prentiss's eyes widened and she ran from the room to where Hotch was.

"Hotch!" He turned.

"Let it be good, Prentiss."

"Step out of the police station. Turn left. Carry on straight for three blocks. Take a right and then the next left. Carry on straight another three blocks. You should come to a service road. Follow it. I'm in the basement."

"Everyone move!"

_-Another Flashback- Your First Undercover Task Three Years Ago…_

"Okay (Name), if you start to feel uncomfortable ring us."

"I'll be fine Hotch." You gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded.

"I'm listed as Dad. Garcia is Mom-" You interrupted.

"Is that because Garcia is properly our mums in disguise?" Morgan laughed.

"Duh. I'm listed as Michael, Reid is listed as Arthur, Prentiss is listed as Catherine and JJ is listed as Lizzie. Any questions?"

"Just one. Why am I by myself?" Hotch answered this one.

"You've been cooped up in the hotel and no one has seen you." You looked around your hotel room.

"Not my fault I was sick…"

"I know. But it turned out useful."

"Glad that my disease helped you out." Hotch gave a small smile. He really was like a father figure.

"As soon as you step out of this police station go to your hotel room. Pack some clothes then get into the taxi that Lieutenant Stevens will be driving. Make it look like you've just moved in. That will be your story. Fake furniture will arrive tomorrow. Try and befriend people in the neighbourhood."

"Another question. Fake furniture?"

"Yeah. We're borrowing it."

"Makes sense. Okay. Sounds easy enough." You looked in the nearby mirror and saw that you couldn't recognise yourself. Your (Hair Colour) hair was cut and styled into a neat business bun at the back of your head. You didn't know whether it suited you or not. To be honest the entire story didn't suit you…

"Why couldn't I have been some college kid? The unsub clearly has no type…"

"Does a college kid have the money to live in a private estate with three cars?" You grumbled a response, which caused Morgan to laugh. You didn't realise how close he was to you until you **felt** the laughter. It rumbled in Morgan's chest and into your back. You blushed. Thankful at the fact that you had your back to Morgan. Literally speaking… You took a couple of subtle steps forward. Making it look like you were still admiring your new surroundings. It was only then you realised the others were gone…

"Where are the others?" Morgan glanced around.

"Properly gone back to the police station." You nodded. More to yourself then to him. Morgan walked other to you. You saw his feet come in to view. He brought his hand to your chin and made you look at him. You were blushing uncontrollably. You just knew Morgan could feel the heat radiating from it… He kissed your forehead.

"Stay safe Angel." You were left impersonating a fish as he walked out of the house…

Two weeks later you were attacked by the unsub. Not three seconds later Morgan had him pinned down to the floor and was handcuffing him. You got up shakily from the ground. Your nerves were jittery and the adrenaline was coursing through your veins. You looked visibly shaken. Hotch was the second member of the team to get to you. Approximately two seconds after Morgan. He took his father figure role well. He took you over to the arriving paramedics and sat with you until you had calmed down. He put an arm around your shoulders and gave you a hug. You didn't know how much you needed it until you broke down into tears and clung to him. You had seen the pictures. You know how sick that man was. You knew what would have happened if you weren't in the BAU. You knew you were lucky as to have the protection. Even with your self-defence skills, he would have overpowered you. You let go of Hotch and wiped your nose on the shock blanket the paramedics had given you.

"They might have wanted that back you know…" You gave Hotch a small smile for trying.

"They won't need it anymore. I've decided I'm quite attached to the neon orange. It would go so well draped over my hot pink sofa." Hotch pulled a face. Smiled. And walked over to Morgan. They shared a few words. Afterwards. Morgan walked over to you and gave you another kiss on the forehead.

"I thought I told you to stay safe Angel…"

"I needn't have worried. I had you. My very muscular guardian angel. What more could a girl need?" You both gave a laugh. You looked at the ground. "Thank you Morgan. Even in that short time I was a victim. He didn't even have me for a minute yet I was so scared. I was petrified! I'd seen the pictures! I knew what he was like! And-" You were caught mid-rant by a hug.

"It's okay Angel. It's over." You didn't realise until now, but that was the only phase you needed to hear at that point.

It's over.

"It's over…" You kept repeating it over like a mantra. Telling yourself it was over. You pulled out of the hug and did something that surprised both of you. You began to laugh. You were in hysterics. Laughing until Morgan joined in. Yet you still laughed. Then you remembered something and sobered up. You paled and started to shake a little. Morgan brought the neon orange blanket around more and asked you what was wrong. He was about to call over a paramedic when you spoke up.

"I didn't ring Alison." Morgan paused and stared at you.

"What was that?"

"She's going to kill me! I need my mobile! Oh man, oh man, oh man. This is it… I am so dead!" You managed to find you phone. You were only about a state or two from Alison so you were able to ring there and then. The phone rang on the other end. Once. Twice. Three times until Alison picked up.

"(Name)."

"Hey… Alison. Just arrived…"

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap. You little liar."

"Ouch. Back off with the names!" You said, trying to inject some humour into the conversation.

"You never rang."

"I know but I-"

"(Name). We had a deal."

"I'm sorry Alison. I'm really sorry." There was silence on the other end. You held your breath and counted the seconds.

"Ducky…" There. Off the hook. "Not quite Ducky."

"Damn it. Can you really read minds? Even over a state or two?"

"I am a mother you know." You smiled. You remembered the first night at the bar. You and Alison had shared stories about your families. She had two boys. One was a 'fancy doctor' and the other travelled the world for kicks and came home every so often. She was proud of them both but wished the second would settle down. Have a family. To be honest she didn't mind which one of them settled down, as long as they got married and had kids. And to quote: "I want grandkids damn it!"

"Alison?"

"Yeah Ducky?"

"I don't suppose you have a bottle of whiskey with my name on it do ya?"

"(Name)-"

"I pretended to be a victim and the unsub brought it. He managed to hold me down and was about to drag me away just before my team saved me. I think I deserve that bottle." Alison was quiet on the other end.

"It'll be here when you're ready."

"Thank you."

"But after you do take it I want you to come to dinner every night for the next two months. I worry about you Ducky."

Alison hung up and left you with one or two tears running down your face. You were going to have to buy her a massive thank you present. You never did get the whole 'I-only-need-a-thank-you-card' thing.

* * *

END OF PART ONE!


	5. UPDATE!

**SORRY! :(**

**I'm really sorry guys for this not being a real update but I've had many requests from Deviant Art (DA) as well so I am concentrating on those requests as well as the ones on this site as well. I have also started an important part of my education so if I manage to write at some point then we all will be lucky. Again I'm really sorry but my education is coming first. I will try to update something as soon as possible but I'm not making any promises.**

**:(**

**I hope you can all forgive me. I'll try to post something to tie you over but it may only be a scribble. Properly not even half a page but it might be all I can do. I hope you like it. I post next week, (I know! I said I'll try to post it so it can tie you over but to wait a week!) I know how much I hate waiting for updates but you guys are being the best for being patient and not trying to track me down.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**:)**

**Neko1995**


End file.
